Dragoon
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Rath notices that something's wrong with Rune and decides to investigate. Pairings: RathRuneNadil Yaoi COMPLETED!
1. Part I

Dragoon 

Summary: Rath notices that something's wrong with Rune and decides to investigate. Pairings: RathRuneNadil

Dragoon – vb: to force or attempt to force into submission 

Part I

No! 

_Don't resist._

_Stop it!_

_Give up._

_Please…no…_

_Surrender._

---------------------------------------------

I wish it didn't happen.

I wish I wasn't there…

At times I can't get rid of the feeling. I hate myself. I hate myself for it. There are times I just wanted to crawl up into a hole and die. I tried to resist but I can't. I always surrendered. But I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it. The soft feel of his lips against mine, the hot-fiery touches his hands inspire on my skin. And when he's gone…

I miss it. I miss him. I miss the warmth he offers; I miss everything.

I want nothing more than for him to hold me, to touch me, to kiss me.

Yet when he comes and answers to my needs, I resist. I push him away and tell myself that I hate him; I'm supposed to hate him. But in the end I always lose. My body gives up and soon my mind. My will and everything falls down with them. I'm being forced to submit.

And every night he doesn't appear, I cry.

I cry myself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

I look at Rune from the corner of my eye. I can tell something is wrong. He isn't even eating. He just pokes at his food occasionally taking small bites, hardly touching it. Thatz I see devours everything in sight, not really everything but you know what I mean. Rune immediately pushed his plate in Thatz's direction before he could ask. This has been going on for some time now, for about a few months since Rune went on a lone mission.

I can't stand this anymore.

He doesn't eat much, he's always silent, and he never argued about going back home. Right now we're just taking a break from finding this demon that seems to have something of value, as stated by Thatz.

I glanced at Rune worriedly. He then in turn glanced back at me and gave me a small smile. I don't think he was oblivious to my concern. He turned away quickly and excused himself to the room at the temporary inn we're staying at. As he disappeared up the stairs I went to follow him.

"Hey Rath where you going?" Thatz asked stopping me.

"To the room. I have to get something first before we go," I answered and saw that he was satisfied.

I then continued until I reached the room all three of us were sharing. I opened the door slowly and peered inside. There I saw Rune sitting by the window with his nightclothes, which looks very good on him. I brush off that thought.

Argh, what the hell am I thinking?

"Rune?" I called out to him. Surprisingly he didn't answer. Is he ignoring me or he just didn't hear me? I'm sure his hearing is fine. He could be ignoring me. I walked from behind him and touched his shoulder. I was almost caught off guard by his reaction. I managed to restrain him making him drop his sword. I stared into shocked blue eyes. I saw a bit of fear in them but it quickly vanished as he realized it was I.

"Rath. I'm sorry," he said as I let him go.

"Jumpy aren't you?" I said teasingly. He slightly smiled, which I can tell is fake. I've done that plenty of times.

"Is there something you need?" he asked. I sighed.

"Rune, is something wrong?" I heard him give a faint gasp but he stayed silent facing out the window again.

This isn't working.

I turned him around and trapped him to the wall. There was the emotion of fear in his eyes again. It was my turn to gasp. I felt him tense under my grip on his arms. I loosened it slightly and cupped his face with my hand. I brushed my hand against his smooth cheek and tilted his head up a bit. I leaned down and gave him a bruising, passionate kiss.

How many times I thought of this and yet I didn't know how great it was compared to the real thing. It didn't come close. I continued completely forgetting about the little treasure hunt Thatz wants to go on. I felt Rune resist for a few seconds before relenting. He figured I wasn't going to stop, which I will not. As I broke away so we wouldn't faint, what he said next froze me in shock.

"Nadil…" he whispered out.

Why? Why would he be thinking of that demon? Why would he even say his name? Oh god how could I be so stupid. I released my grip on him and he sunk to the floor in a sitting position with his legs bent on each side. He pressed his palms on the floor holding his body upright. His head was bowed but I heard sobs coming from him. I decided that going with Thatz right now would be a great idea. I turned and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before I left, shutting the door.

---------------------------------------------

Back in the room, Rune sat in the same spot, his legs bent parallel to his body and his arms around them to hold them up. He rested his forehead on his knees and continued to sob quietly.

$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Well there's the first one. Writers block hit me and I come up with something new! Anyways, I was going to let you people decided how you want it to end. It's either RathRune, Happy or sad ending or NadilRune, Happy or sad ending! Or if you want, all four alternate endings! Please vote!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMES.


	2. Part II

Dragoon

Response to reviewers:

SapphireDragon: Um...I'm confused on your vote. I'm sorry. Um...So you want all four alt. endings? Or just the one you mentioned? Plz tell me! Thanks!

Greenarrow-Resurrected: Thanks! Sure you can vote next time, anytime when you make up your mind!

Part II

He's ignoring me. I could feel his eyes on me sometimes when I'm not looking. When I turn around to face him he would just look away. Damn, why does everything have to be so fucking complicated?! He stays away as possible from me and barely talks to me. If he hates me, why doesn't he just say so? God dammit I'm tired of this game.

As we set up camp since we couldn't reach the next town in time I grabbed his wrist. I proceeded to drag him away from Thatz and the three dragons so I could talk to him.

"Rath let go, what are you doing?" he asked struggling to get his hand free. I just gripped it tighter and didn't answer. When we were at a safe distance I cornered him against the tree. I stood in front of him blocking any means of escape.

"Rath what are you doing?" he asked desperately this time.

"Nothing. Look we need to talk," I answered looking at him directly in the eyes. He turned his head away and looked to the side. It was silent for a moment.

"Why?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Why, dammit?! Why him? Have you forgotten who he is? What he is? Have you completely lost your mind?!" I yelled out at him.

He shut his eyes tightly. I didn't mean to yell at him; it just came out.

"I don't know! I don't know, okay?! I couldn't do anything! I tried but I couldn't do anything! It wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to be there!" Rune yelled out. He hid his face in his hands as he sobbed.

I stared in shock. I didn't know what he meant by 'there'. What place is he talking about?

I stepped forward and took him in my arms. My shirt was going to be wet a little but I didn't care. I just cradled his shaking form until he wanted to let go.

I knew from here on, things were about to get even more complicated.

---------------------------------------------

I avoided Rath the whole time. I knew he might confront me again like he did yesterday. I brushed my fingertips along my lips. I thought back to two days ago when Rath acted the way he did. When he kissed me it reminded me of what Nadil did a few months ago. I was going alone on a mission. I defeated the demon easily then I met up with him coincidentally. I fought with him but he managed to corner me and gained the upper hand. Then…

I don't know.

I felt his lips on mine. I resisted against him but I couldn't fight back. I had no strength. He did it the same way Rath did and I couldn't stop him either. I couldn't stop either one of them. I remembered the words Nadil said to me.

_"You belong to me."_

I pressed the cool metal blade against my neck. How I wanted to end it all. I was alone. No one would come in unless they knocked or barged in without permission. Why didn't He do it? Why didn't he kill me a few months ago?

I sliced. A hand went around my neck choking me so I made a cut on the hand instead of my neck. I dropped my sword and attempted to take out whoever's hand it was that was around my neck. I couldn't breathe. I struggled but an arm went around my waist pulling me against whoever it was. Blood dripped on my skin and stained my nightclothes. Finally the person loosened their grip but didn't remove it from my neck. I breathe in mouthfuls of air.

My body shivered as a hot breath passed my ear.

"That was foolish of you, elf."

I tensed as I heard that voice speak softly in my ear.

"Or have you forgotten that you don't have that choice anymore. Your life belongs to me."

I whimpered softly as Nadil placed kisses along the side of my neck. I can't do anything. I couldn't do anything then, I won't be able to do anything now. He dragged me to the bed. I didn't struggle because he could hurt me, but he won't kill me. He already knows I want it.

I lied completely still. I know he hates it when I don't respond or do anything. But I don't have the heart to. Even if I tried, he'll just have me pinned. He'll have me pinned and bended to his will. Something I don't have anymore.

"You're trying my patients tonight. Do you finally submit? Or are you thinking of the fire demon?" I gasped as he said that. Did he know what Rath did? Oh god, no…

"Don't worry elf, I'll spare you tonight. Remember, you belong to me. You're my possession to do with as I wish. And if you let him touch you again this is going to be heaven compared to the next time we have this conversation. Are we clear?" He said as he gripped the back of my neck roughly. It hurt.

"Yes," I gasped out.

"Yes, what?" he gripped me tighter.

"Y-yes, m-my lord."

"Good."

He loosened his grip and let go. I brought a hand at the back of my neck. It might bruise later but I know after tonight I won't have the energy to heal it tomorrow. He then glanced at his hand. I made a cut there I hope I'll be fine for tomorrow. He traced one finger across the cut making blood get on it and smeared it on my lips. He leaned down and whispered something in my ear.

"You know, you look so beautiful helpless and covered in blood."

---------------------------------------------

It was silent this whole trip back. Rath I see keeps glancing at Rune and Rune was glancing back or facing away very quickly. These past few days were kinda weird. The both of them were silent. Acting cheerful 24-7 is a full time job and these two are making it hard.

I did notice that Rune didn't even argue when I said to go treasure hunting. That was weird because now it's Rath that wants to go back home. He doesn't even want to go demon hunting! I should do something about this.

I spotted the next town and decided they both need a drink. I grabbed both their wrists and proceeded to run into town and find some bar. I heard their protesting but I didn't listen and just looked around, viola! Found it. I forced them both to sit down while I order something. I left them alone for a while. They look like they need to talk.

---------------------------------------------

Grr…Stupid Thatz! Why did we have to stop at this…bar! It's barely even lunch yet! Does he know something? No, he probably would've said something.

I glanced at Rune. He looks a lot worse then yesterday. I noticed he had a slight limp in his walk and he kept rubbing his side plus the bruise on his neck. He didn't have that the day before. His hair isn't really that concealing. We were sitting in a booth since it was the only place left. I sat beside him. Now that I think about it I think Thatz is taking a long time for getting something to eat. I guess I could use it to my advantage.

I brushed his hair out of the way and slightly touch the bruise on his neck. He knocked my hand out and scooted away. He was against the wall so that meant he couldn't get away. He placed his hair back to where it was, covering it. I had to ask something. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

---------------------------------------------

"Rune, what happened?" he asked. I wish he'd leave me alone. Why can't he forget it?

"Nothing, it'll go away in a few days," I answered. He already knows too much. He doesn't need to know more. I rubbed my side a bit. I never figured it would hurt so much. I should've just kept quiet. I should've never said anything then he and I wouldn't be in this mess. Oh god it hurts.

"That isn't nothing," Rath accused. Why can't he just leave it be?

"It's nothing, Rath. Please just leave it be." I said quietly.

"Dammit Rune, what the hell is wrong with you?!" he hissed at me softly. Why can't he leave it alone? I pressed him against the seat and tried to get out. But before I could he held me by the waist and around my shoulders.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

I gasped as he said that. He thinks I…hate him. I couldn't do anything I can't do anything. I just relaxed in his hold and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't want him hurt because of me. I hissed in pain as he pressed my side.

"Are you okay? Let me see it," he said as he made a move. I stopped him before he could.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I answered. I hope he leaves it alone.

"No it isn't. You've been rubbing that side since this morning."

I didn't answer.

"It was him, wasn't it? He did this to you, didn't he?"

How does he know?

"I heard noises in your room last night. The door was locked."

"I was dreaming. No one but me was there."

"You're lying."

Am I that easy to read? I could just deny it but he'll know I'm lying. Oh god, why is he making it so difficult?

$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Ppl plz vote for how the pairings will end!

RathRune: Happy or sad ending

NadilRune: Happy or sad ending

Like it? Review!


	3. Part III

Dragoon

Response to reviewers:

Lady Eos: Thank you!

Lady of Infinity: Hmm...maybe you just might get the RathRune happy ending. Thanks!

Nyxe: I love angsty Rune fics too. Thanks!

Greenarrow-Resurrected: Thank you!

Neko-Yuki: I'm glad you like! Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: Don worry about it. I might do the three-some. I'm not sure about that though. I'll try. By the way, I read your profile. You said you're from California. I'm curious which city you live in. You don't need to tell me. I just wanna know because I live in California too. Anyways Thanks!

Sairu-chan: Thank you!

yamatoforever: Thank you!

iceheart3000: I"m glad you like! Thanks!

kk: Thank you!

Part III

Why did Thatz have to drink so much? Now we have to wait till he gets over it and wakes up with a major headache. Rath and I were carrying him to an inn we hope to find that is available. His arm was just hurting me alone because of the bruise there. We finally made it into one and got the last two single rooms, since there's something big here tomorrow people decided to stay for the night. Rath helped me place him on the bed and covered him to his shoulders with the blanket. I placed a bowl of cold water on the nightstand. I dipped the small towel in and dabbed it on his forehead before folding it into a rectangle shape and let it sit there. I saw Rath watching me from his post next to the door.

I figured that it was time to go to sleep. I left the room with Rath following behind me. I didn't like this. I don't want him to know the nightmares I suffer through almost every night. Oh well I guess I'll just have to stay awake then, if I can. I can still feel his eyes on me. Oh, this is so hard.

No matter what I do or say, I still can't get him off my case. Now I'm just letting him do whatever he wants. He could. He's stronger than I am. I…never have a say in the matter. I'm too weak. I lied down on the bed facing away from him. There was only one bed so we have to share since I didn't want to argue about it. This was going to be hard. I need to stay up. I can't fall asleep and let him discover anything. He knows too much.

"Rune?" he said placing his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and brushed his hand off.

"Please Rath, not tonight, I don't want to talk about it," I said doing my best to sound and look like I'm sleepy. Maybe he'll leave it be this time. I felt him shift and stilled as he found a comfortable spot. I sighed softly in relief. I'm glad he's backed off, for now.

---------------------------------------------

I woke up to some shifting beside me. I think my back is abused by now. I turned just in time to catch Rune's hand before it smacked me in the face. In turn it just made him struggle more. A nightmare? I glanced at his facial features. They were in pain. He was having a nightmare. I called out his name and tried to shake him awake.

"Rune? Rune, wake up!" I said desperately. I shook him harder but it just made him try to get out even more. This was harder than I thought. I pinned his arms and legs down so I won't get hit.

"Stop it! Please! Let go! No, don't! It hurts! Stop it! Please!" Rune cried out. Oh I need him to wake up now!

"Rune, wake up! It's me Rath! Rune? Wake up!" I said to him. His eyes snapped open and I saw the look of fear in them again. Tears were in his eyes. They spilled down his temples. It hurts me to see him cry. I bent down and licked them off. I heard him gasp in surprise but I didn't mind and just continued.

"Rath?" I heard him say in surprise. I guess he should be. I looked at him. He looked so sad. I wish I could take his pain away but he won't let me. I moved off him and sat on my side of the bed facing away. I was surprised when he threw his arms around me and began crying again. I hesitantly placed an arm around him and rubbed circled on his back. When he calmed down, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. I needed to get some answers from him. I needed to get to the bottom of this. Rune shook his head. I guess that means he doesn't. But it won't solve anything.

"Look you need to let it go. Otherwise you'll never get over it and it'll keep coming back. It usually helps if you talk about it," I said trying to make him open up. Rune shook his head again. This isn't really going anywhere.

"In your sleep you were yelling at someone," I started as he gasped, "You yelled 'It hurts and stop it'." I finished. Maybe he'd finally open up. He started sobbing again. I rubbed his back to calm him down.

"I…I couldn't stop him. He was too strong. I tried but I couldn't…and he…" Rune said softly and in between sobs. He didn't need to finish. I know whom he was talking about. I can't believe this! Next time I see him I'm going to make sure to separate his head from his body and chop it into pieces so he won't come back ever!

"It could be different," I began. I tried to stop myself but I guess my body was talking all on it's own.

"It could be gentle," I said as I brushed my lips over the bruise over his neck. I should stop!

"Rath…what are you…doing?" he asked as I lowered his back on the bed while I towered over him. I leaned down.

"Showing you." I said softly over his lips as I pressed mine against his. I know I should stop but he just taste too good for me to stop.

---------------------------------------------

This is so wrong. I can't be doing this. But I can't help but respond. It was soft and gentle like he said. I gasped as he began touching my skin under my shirt. I should stop him otherwise he'll get hurt and I don't want that. But I'm powerless to stop him. I can't stop either one of them. I'm always forced to surrender. If he gets word of this…

"No!" I yelled pushing him away. I backed up away from him. I got up and fled the room. Tears were falling from my eyes. I can't believe I almost let him. He's just like Nadil. He's no different.

No, he is different. He would never hurt me.

I made it outside and just ran blindly. I didn't care where I was going as long as I was somewhere I could think. Then when I stopped I noticed trees surrounded me. This would be a good place to rest. I climbed up one tree and sat on a branch with my back leaning against the trunk. I hid my face in my hands.

Oh my god. Why is everything so complicated? Why is Rath acting like this? Why am I letting him?

I looked to the bottom. It was a long way down. I stood up and tried to keep my balance on the branch while leaning against the trunk. I looked down again. I could end it. I'll be gone before anyone finds me. I took deep breaths and shut my eyes. But before I could someone took hold of my arm preventing me from going. The grip was tight. I'd recognize this grip anywhere.

"Ngh," I gasped out as I was shoved painfully to the tree trunk. My back was going to be sore now. Nadil's hands encircled my neck almost squeezing the life out of me. I grabbed his wrists trying to make him let go knowing it's futile to even try. He just stood there not even fazed, looking amused. I dug my nails in his wrist but he still wasn't fazed. Oh no he's going to hurt me even more.

"I do so love it when you struggle. But I'm deciding to be generous tonight. I'm just going to remind everyone, especially that fire knight, just who you belong to."

I cried out as fangs pierced my skin at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. It hurts. I fought to hold my tears from falling, fear that he might try to hurt me and lose his generous mood. But I couldn't and my tears trailed down my cheeks. I felt him lap up the blood that managed to get out form his mark.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

I gasped in surprise. Rath said the same thing. I'm supposed to hate him for what he did to me. I'm supposed to hate him. But I can't, no matter how much I try. I can't hate him because I want him. I need him.

My body moved on its own accord. My hands came around his neck as my lips brushed across his cheek. I should stop. I should pull away and run. Instead I didn't listen. My body was taking control on it's own. His hands ran up my sides and around my back pulling me closer as we continued this dance.

He pulled away and pinned me back on the tree trunk.

"You want it now? Before you resist and now you're willing. Is there something you wish to forget?"

"Yes. You." I stated as I glared at him. I was thankful that he stopped me otherwise I would regret it when I wake up tomorrow. He just laughed.

"Oh my daring little elf, you can never forget about me. I'm the one who haunts your dreams every night you don't see me. You can never forget."

I pushed him away as he leaned closer. I never counted on him letting go and I lost my footing. I fell. I reached out trying to grab a branch but I was short of reach. I shut my eyes; I guess this is really it. But as I stopped falling, I realized, I never hit the ground. I slowly opened them to see his face. Oh no. I think I was better off being interrogated. I struggled for him to let go but I couldn't get out.

I never counted on him letting go. I fell on my side. I hissed as the pain worsened. My bruise didn't heal yet. I shakily stood up the best I can. He took a step towards me but I ran past him. I didn't care where I was going and I didn't bother to see if he was following me.

I ran. I ran until I collapsed. I tried getting up again but only succeeded to fall down. I was breathing hard. I couldn't get up and I couldn't move my limbs. So I just lied there and closed my eyes. I never thought of any trouble that I'd get into.

---------------------------------------------

God what the hell was I thinking? I looked towards the door Rune just left through. Why the hell did I even do that anyways? I sighed and lied back down. I couldn't go back to sleep now with all that guilt piled up on me.

I didn't know where Rune ran off. He could be somewhere lost or otherwise sleeping in a tree just outside of town. Or worse with that bastard. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I waited until dawn. Still Rune never came back. I guess I better go look for him. I grabbed my sword and his and set off. If anything happened to him, I'll never forgive myself.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Here are the results so far!

RathRune:

Happy ending: 4

Sad Ending: 0

NadilRune:

Happy Ending: 3

Sad Ending: 0

All four: 3

I think I counted them right! Heh, um...anyways correct me if I'm wrong.

Like it? Review!


	4. Part IV

Dragoon

Response to reviewers:

minea: I'm going! I've updated as fast as I could. Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: Wow you're in Oakland? That's cool. I'm from Visalia, though you might not know where it is because some people don't but anyways...I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Megz: I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Neko-Yuki: Thanks!

yamatoforever: I've posted the fastest I can. Thanks!

QuickSilver5: Thanks!

Part IV

_"…don't do that…" _

_"…c'mon it's just…" _

_"…no…" _

_"…but…" _

Whispers…

"For the thousandth time no!"

Voices…

"Look he's coming to."

Where am I?

Am I dead?

I shut my eyes as light hits them. I tried to shield them with my hand but I couldn't.

No…I'm restrained.

Oh god no! No! I struggled to get them off. I didn't think of my situation at all. All I knew was I had to get out; I had to get out of there.

"Hold him still!"

No…

"Do it now! After what you guys did to him I'm surprised he's still moving."

What?

I tried to remember what happened. All I remember is running then falling. Then I heard footsteps after a while. Then I felt…oh no. I struggled even more. I don't want to know what else they want to do with me.

"Wait, let go."

I pulled at my restraints but I couldn't break them. I was too weak. I gasped as I felt a hand caress my thigh. I froze. It wasn't him; I know it. I lied completely still, afraid of what might happen if I don't. I can't yell out, no one would hear me. I wish I never ran in the first place. Someone help me…please…

Then the hand stopped. Screams echoed through my ears. Someone's there? I reached out blindly for whoever it is. A cool hand grasped mine.

Finally, I can sleep now.

* * *

I released his restraints. I surveyed the corpses I created. A quick death wasn't a fitting punishment but it had to do. They probably would've killed my elf. Something I will not permit. If only I had come sooner they would've been avoided being dead. But then again where's the fun in that? I wrapped him up the thin sheet that was graciously provided and took him back with me. I caressed his face as I waited for him to wake up. Even until now his skin is so soft. At times I wish he would give himself to me willingly. He stirred. I took the glass from the stand and held it. He would be thirsty after all that running he did. As he sat up I held it in front of him.

"Drink," I said. He hesitantly took the glass and drank. I waited till he finished and stood up.

"There's a bath prepared for you and some clothes." I told him and left.

* * *

When I woke up I was surprised at my surroundings. I didn't think he'd bring me here, especially when he didn't take advantage of it. Not like I wanted him to. It's so quiet just standing out here on the balcony with the full moon overhead. I heard the door open and close but I didn't pay it any mind.

I tensed as I felt arms encircle me from behind. He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and slid up the robe over it again. I knew that it was hanging off my arm but I was tired of placing it back up and the other one stayed. It's cold but his embrace is so warm. I can't push him away. I keep telling myself that I'm supposed to but I can never do it.

"It's cold out here. Why don't you come inside?" he said. I had no choice but to follow because I didn't want to get hurt. He still had his arm around me, which was making me nervous. Soon we were on the bed with him on top. I looked at him. He looked different. I don't know. Maybe just this once I can forgive and forget for just one night.

He sighed and lied down next to me, facing away.

"Sleep, tomorrow I'll bring you back," he said before it became silent again. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. I thought he would… do…something. The weird thing is, I want him to do something. No I'm thinking wrong again. I turned away from him and curled up. God I feel so scared. I'm crying again. I can't help it. It's not like he'll care. Right now I feel very cold. Maybe it's because of the window open and the cold breeze flowing in. I shivered. It really is cold in here.

I felt him move around and placed an arm around my waist with my back against his chest. Is he doing this unconsciously? I turned in his grip and saw that he was still awake just looking somewhere else. I sighed in relief and curled up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head under his neck. I didn't care at the moment what I was doing. Rath must be right. I am crazy for doing this.

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: Well this chapter is so short and I'm sorry once again for the late updates. There's like no time for me at all. I hope no one's tired of this yet!

Like it? Review!


	5. Part V

Dragoon 

Response to reviewers:

Neko-Yuki: I'm glad u r not tired of this yet! Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

tenshiamanda: I'm glad u thought it was cute. Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: Well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I'm a little late. Thanks!

yamatoforever: I've updated! Thanks!

Greenarrow-Resurrected: Don't worry about it. Anyways ur a great writer too! Here's the next chapter! Thanks!

darksaphire: Don worry I'll go back to Rath. We can't leave him out. Thanks!

iceheart3000: You have to find out the answers to ur questions in upcoming chapters. Thanks!

Part V

Rath never found Rune yet. It's been two days already. He kept giving false excuses to Thatz, which he was running out of ideas already. He made up excavations for Thatz to go on treasure hunting but surprisingly Thatz declined it all, well almost all of them. After about the three first false alarms he didn't believe Rath anymore. Now he knew something was going on because he never saw Rune for two days. Rath was also acting a bit suspicious. He will deal with that later. He was sure the both of them would tell him when they're ready.

* * *

Rune curled up into a ball the best he could. His hands and feet were bound so he wouldn't go anywhere. Not like he could if he wanted to. It hurt to walk, stand, and even move. The demon lord decided to lose his good mood and have his way with him. Because the second Rune opened his eyes Nadil decided to use him up. He did his best to forget about today's events as he did his best to hid under the dark silk sheets. He found that if he covered himself all the way then he wouldn't be found. It happened before the first time when this whole fiasco started.

_When he was taken in the castle he was being forced on to the point where he couldn't move. Nadil had to take care of important business and was out at the moment. Rune just hid under the covers ashamed of himself. He felt dirty and tainted. He was powerless; he didn't know what to do. Water and him were separated but he knew that Water never knew about this. When he heard the door open and shut he feared for himself. But then he heard the door slam and some yelling from the other side. He did his best to keep quiet. When night came it became silent. As soon as Nadil found him he ended up at the worst end of it._

Rune felt sick as he thought of that night again. But he resisted the urge to vomit because he didn't want to risk the demon lord's anger. It scared him very much and he was afraid of what might happen. He needed to get out of there. He pulled the sheets out of his way the best he could and looked around for something to assist him. An empty glass was sitting on the nightstand. Rune crawled over and tipped the glass on the floor making it break into several sharp pieces. He hoped no one heard that. Then he slowly sunk down to the floor. He picked up a piece of glass in his hand and began to cut the rope around his hands. After he got that done he began untying the rope binding his feet. When he got that done he looked around for something to wear. He spotted the loose robe he was wearing earlier before the demon lord tore it off him. He was surprised that it wasn't torn to shreds. He quickly put it on and held it in the front where it covered his body. Apparently it didn't come with a sash.

He hid his mess under the bed. He leaned on the door and listened through for voices or footsteps. There were none. He looked through the crack in the bottom of the door and saw no shadows. Rune then opened the door quietly a little. He was lucky that it wasn't squeaking. He peeked out to see no one in the halls. Maybe the guards were not passing by yet. He went out and shut the door quietly. Rune hid in the shadows incase someone does come by. He held onto the walls for support. In his condition he wasn't fit to walk but he had to get out of there. He couldn't take it anymore. He froze as he heard footsteps and voices. Someone was coming his way. He looked around and saw a door where his hand was. He opened it quickly and slipped inside. He just hoped no one was in there.

It was dark so he was lucky. No one would see him in there. Rune heard the footsteps disperse; which meant that they were somewhere away. Rune peeked outside to see no one and stepped out so he could continue to get out of there. He tried to remember where he was supposed to go. He committed them to memory but it was so hard to think when his body was pleading with him to rest. He walked a few more minutes more and took one look behind him in case he was being followed. He closed his eyes and gave as soft sigh of relief until he bumped into something. A foreboding feeling came over him. He looked to see Nadil standing there.

"There you are," he said.

Rune backed up a few steps and began to run. But before he could go anywhere he was grabbed by his hair and pulled back into a sitting position and had his legs bent towards each other off to the side. He clawed at the hand holding his hair. He was then pulled up facing his tormentor. One if his hands were grabbed.

"Ah, Ah, behave."

Rune stopped and stood still, enduring the pain. He was then dragged back to the room, thankfully not by his hair. Nadil took him to the bath. Everything was already prepared. He was pushed a little bit.

"Get in." Nadil commanded. Rune began to do it slowly. He was a bit nervous. He almost jumped when he heard the demon lord talk.

"Hurry up or I'll undress you myself and drag you here."

Rune complied and hurried. He then slipped next to the demon lord though trying to make it unnoticeable. He yelped in surprise as he was placed in Nadil's lap. Soft lips covered his, muffling any type of protest. He pushed a little trying to get him to stop but it was proven useless. So he gave in and just let it be. Hands ran up and down his sides. He shuddered with the contact. Rune decided to just give in. Maybe if he willingly accepted then maybe Nadil wouldn't like him anymore.

Rune rested each hand on the shoulder of the other's and hesitantly kissed back. He then straddled his lap. Nadil stopped for a moment in shock. Then came back to his senses and pushed the elf away for the time being. He glared at him and brought their faces closer.

"What are you doing?" Nadil asked sternly making their distance shorter.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Rune responded while closing the distance between their lips. Nadil brought the elf closer while hearing a moan vibrate from the slender neck. Maybe he could enjoy this a lot more.

(A/N: Apparently since the other website doesn't comply if you people want the unedited version plz e-mail me and tell me ya want it! My e-mail should be in my profile page.)

After cleaning up and getting dressed they both went back into the room. Rune slipped under the dark covers of the bed. He didn't want to fall asleep incase he'll probably end up with something more than he bargained for. He glanced briefly at the demon lord as he too lied beside the elf except he lied flat on his back looking up at the ceiling, thinking. Nadil looked as he felt Rune shift under his arm and laid his head on his chest with an arm around his waist. He slipped his arm around the elf's waist and sighed. He needed to give the elf back. Otherwise suspicions would rise if the fire demon voiced concerns to the dragon lord about the missing water knight.

Better yet he better do it now. Otherwise he might forget. He sat and stood up surprising Rune.

"Get up. We're going somewhere," he said.

Rune obeyed and took hold of the demon lord's offered hand. Nadil took them to different place in a room. Rune looked around and saw that he was back in the town before he was taken. On the bed he saw Rath sleeping somewhat peacefully. He just twisted and turned in his sleep. Rune looked questioningly at the demon lord's actions. He was pressed up against the wall silently with Nadil pinning him there.

"This is only temporary. Tell anyone about this and I assure you that you will regret it. I'll be back for you," Nadil said and gave him a rough, unyielding kiss before pulling away, "You better take care of him. He seems to be having some trouble sleeping." He said lastly before disappearing back to his castle.

Rune went to Rath's side. Apparently Rath seemed to be having a nightmare. He probably wouldn't wake up. And if Rune tried to then maybe he might get hurt. So he slipped in next to him and cradled him to his chest like a mother would to her child. He felt Rath calm down a bit and stayed still in his sleep. Rune soon followed.

tbc-------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: Man I'm so relieved to have this done! It's been like weeks since I updated this. When school comes I seem to have story ideas and now I'm like forming one in my head already! Oooh that just puts me with more stuff to finish. Oh well I'll somehow deal with it.

Like it? Review!


	6. Part VI

Dragoon

Response to reviewers:

minea: Well there's going to be alt. endings so they will be together in one part. Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: I'm glad you like! I've updated as soon as I could! Thanks!

yamatoforever: You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks!

Part VI

Rath woke up with some comforting warmth next to him. He didn't want it to disappear because he's afraid that it's all a dream. But he decided to take a chance. He slowly opened his eyes to see locks of blond hair, familiar blond hair. He sat up quietly and was surprised to see Rune. Now Rath thought he was dreaming. He pinched himself painfully just to make sure. Okay so he wasn't dreaming. He sighed in relief and lied back down. He felt Rune shift and looked to see the elf waking up. He smiled slightly and sat up.

Rune fluttered his eyes open and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around, he saw Rath sitting up looking at him. He didn't know what to do. He was sure Rath would be asking him some questions. Questions he would much rather avoid. He sat up slowly and backtracked to what he remembered what happened last night. God he hated himself even more. He wished he were somewhere else right now, isolated from the rest of the world. He panicked as he was pulled into an embrace, only to find that it was Rath and relaxed a little. He didn't return it but just stayed there and didn't push. He wanted so bad to go back to the Draqueen so he could be secluded in his room.

"Oh god Rune, I'm so glad that you're okay," Rath said softly to him. Rune stayed silent and just let the moment last. He never remembered the demon lord doing something like this for him. He shook his head at the thought. Why was he thinking of him? He was out of there, for a while, and he was now here with Rath. Memories came back to him as he thought of the past few months. His form trembled as he sobbed quietly.

Rath felt Rune shaking in his arms. He pulled him away for a bit to see tears running down his cheeks. He brushed them off with his thumb. Rune looked up at him with no emotion shining in his eyes. Rath didn't know what to do. He was surprised as Rune placed a hand on his face and traced his fingers around his eyes and to his temple and settling it on his cheek.

"You know, both of you look alike. Your eyes are red just like his. And your hair is the same color. Tell me…What sets you apart from him?! What makes you so different?! Why is this happening?!" Rune yelled out shutting his eyes and clutching Rath's shirt in his hands. Rath gasped a little in shock. He didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Rune…" Rath began.

"I hate it. Why did it have to be me?! Why did he do this to me?! Why?!"

Rune pushed away from Rath and fell to the floor. He sat up with his left leg flat on the floor folded and his right leg tilted and bent at the knees. He began to tear at his skin. He dug his nails in and dragged across his skin hoping to tear it out. Rath gasped and went down. He grabbed both of Rune's wrists and subdued his actions. Rune struggled as he fought to let go. Rune began flailing his legs and body around just to try to break free of the strong grip.

"No! Stop it! Let me go! Let go of me!" Rath was tired of this and he backhanded Rune across the face. Rune touched where he was hit and looked surprised and fear at Rath. It was silent for a moment.

"Rune…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Rath said reaching out to Rune. Rune backed away in fear that he might get hit. He backed away until his back hit the wall. He panicked as Rath came towards him slowly. He looked around for any form of escape but it was too late because Rath reached him. He shut his eyes tightly awaiting any form of violence towards him. He gasped as he was being pulled forward. He was sitting on his lap with his head resting just below the shoulder and arms were wrapped around his waist holding him upright. He just began crying again. Rath just rubbed his back in small circles to calm him down. When Rune calmed down Rath helped Rune up and brought him back to the bed.

Rath leaned against the headboard while Rune sat on his lap just like the way when they were on the floor. This time Rune wrapped his arms around Rath's neck and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Apparently it was still the middle of the night. They were going to leave tomorrow.

"Rune," Rath stated through their silence, as he expected, no answer, "You asked…you asked what makes me so different from him. It's because…it's because I love you," he whispered the last three words out. Rune slowly lifted his head to look at him. But he avoided his gaze.

Rath mentally cursed himself. He slipped. That wasn't supposed to come out. He waited for a response. Of course what he was thinking was the complete opposite of what happened. Rune kissed him fully on the lips. When he pulled away he stared straight into ocean blue eyes.

"Why? Why do you say this now?!" Rune demanded.

"Because I do." Rath answered and brought their faces closer until there wasn't any space between their lips.

Their kiss was soft at first and gradually went fierce and passionate. Rath pushed Rune away for a bit as he just registered what happened or what was about to happen. Rune looked at him questioningly. Rath sighed.

"Rune what are you saying?" Rath asked.

Rune immediately acted way out of character and pushed Rath down on his back while he straddled his waist. He gave him a harsh but gentle kiss. He pulled away and looked straight into cherry colored eyes. His hair fell on each side somewhat covering their faces.

"Does that answer your question?" Rune said. Rath smirked.

"Yes, it does." He said and brought down Rune's face for another kiss.

(A/N: Whoa another lemon in such a short period of time. Hmm… Well you people have to go to the other website on my profile to read it!)

Rath collapsed next to Rune and pulled him closer. Rune snuggled up to the fair warmth of comfort. He pulled the blanket to cover them up to their waists. He placed his arm around his waist and rested his head on his chest. Rath had his arm around his waist bringing them closer. It was silent.

"Rath?" Rune spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Rath responded.

"I love you too."

Rath smiled slightly and kissed Rune's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------

Rune woke up to the bright rays of the sun on his face. He heard a beating heart. He noted that beds don't have hearts and he bolted up in a sitting position looking around frantically. He noticed that he wasn't in the demon lord's castle but somewhere around Dusis and he was traveling with his companions. He sighed in relief. He looked beside him and paled as he saw Rath there. Memories from last night came back to him. Rune gasped and stood up. He couldn't believe himself, what had happened, what he did. Plus he couldn't believe he said that either.

He ran inside the bathroom, throwing up. When he was done he went and cleaned himself up. He scrubbed his skin roughly making red marks and some bleeding on the pale flesh. But then he stopped and thought of something. It was the best sleep he's had in a while wrapped up in someone else's arms, warm comfort. His hand gripped the sponge tightly. Even when the demon lord was being generous he had the same feeling.

That thought just made him hate himself even more. He brought his hands up to his face covering them as he cried softly. God things were just so hard. He stood up, water dripped down his body as he reached for a towel. He stepped out and dried himself up. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to the room. Rath was still asleep. Rune picked up his clothes and put them on silently as he could so he wouldn't wake the other up. His eyes glanced over to his and Rath's swords.

Rune didn't know what was happening but his feet were moving on its own accord. His hand picked up his blade. The feel of the cool metal against his skin felt great. Now all he had to do was drag down sharply and he'd be finished. His hand trembled as words rang through his head.

_"You belong to me." _

_"You look so beautiful helpless and covered in blood." _

_"Do you really hate me that much?" _

_"I love you." _

He was about to go through with it until hands grabbed his and prevented him from doing so. His body froze up. He was afraid he'd get hurt again. Rune didn't bother struggling because it always ended up the same way. He'd always be the one to surrender.

tbc-------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: Yes I'm finished! There's about a few more chapters to go before the alt. endings come up!

Like it? Review!


	7. Part VII

Dragoon

Response to reviewers:

minea: Thanks! Here's the next chappie!

DarkSapphireDragon: I've updated! Thanks!

Lady of Infinity: Thank you!

yamatoforever: Here's then next chapter as fast as I could! Thanks!

Part VII

I looked at Rune from behind him. I was scared that he might do something to himself that's why I was holding his sword for him. I'm afraid that he might do something drastic. Thatz asked me that question. I had to come up with a quick lie for him to buy, which was very easy. He was leading us back to DraQueen or maybe some other treasure hunt. If he did I was so going to decline coming with him even if there are demons. We needed to get back now. Rune would be safer there, I think. I needed someway to tell the dragon lord about this but eyes were watching me from behind. When I talked to Thatz earlier Rune was looking at me emotionlessly. He was just seeing if I would keep my promise or not.

Flashback-------------------------

I quickly subdued Rune before he could damage himself. He struggled for a while before stopping and being completely still. He shut his eyes and did his best to hold his arms protectively over himself. I took the blade from his hand then let him go. He dropped his head and began crying. I wrapped my arms around him so to comfort him.

"I'm sorry…sorry. I didn't mean to…" Rune said in between sobs. I just brought him closer.

"Ssh. It's alright," I said doing my best to get him to calm down. It was silent for a while.

"Rath…" he began, "Please…please don't tell anyone about this, not even the dragon lord."

"But Rune-"

"Rath just promise me."

I sighed.

"Alright, I promise."

End Flashback------------------

Now, I think, I'm beginning to regret that promise. Like they say, don't make promises you can't keep. This one is serious. How the hell am I going to do this?

----------------------------------------

We arrived at the capital and were heading towards the dragon castle. Oh god I can't believe this. At least I know nothing will happen to me here. I just hope Rath would keep his promise. Wasting no time, as we arrived, I went straight to my room. I made sure to lock the door so no one would come in and blocked the windows so there would be no entrance through that either. I closed the drapes over the windows to make the room dark. I'm afraid of the dark but if I stay in one place then I'll be fine. I slipped under the covers of my bed and pulled it so it was covering me completely. I could suffocate but I…just don't care anymore.

A knock rang out through the silence. I didn't answer. I hope whoever it is would get the message. The incessant knocking continued but I still ignored it. I closed my eyes just to go into a deep sleep so I wouldn't wake up from any noise.

"Rune! Open up! I know you're awake!" I heard Rath's voice drift through. The last person I wanted to see. So I continued pretending. I didn't want to talk to him right now. He'll just make things harder than it already is.

"Rath that's not the way to enter someone's locked room. You're supposed to do it like this."

I heard the click of my locked door open. Damn Thatz! I stayed still. Maybe Rath wouldn't notice me. I heard the door shut close as Rath entered. His faint footsteps echoed through the silent room. When he stopped I could tell he was standing on the side of my bed. I wish he wouldn't bug me.

"Rune…" I heard him speak.

"Go away…" I whispered softly. I hope he'll just go. I don't want to deal with anything right now. He pulled the blanket away from my face. I covered my face with my arm so I couldn't see anything except his legs, which were only in my line of vision. The mattress sank as Rath sat down. He sighed.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer. I was trying to avoid him but yet I don't want to. I placed my arm down and looked up at him. He was looking back and somehow I was afraid to lie to him. I looked away.

"I'm not. I just wanted to rest, that's all." I answered. Lame excuse but it was the best I could come up with. Besides, it's the truth. I heard him sigh and saw him stand up.

"Sorry for bothering you."

Before he could walk away I sat up and latched onto his arm. He stopped and I didn't let go. I didn't want him to go because I was afraid something would happen to me.

"I'm sorry, Rath. Please stay?" I asked him softly.

He pulled me off and I sunk down on the bed. He then left. I lied there thinking. He probably hates me now. Not that I blame him. I'm dirty. I stared out at the open window. I think I missed one. Raindrops were pouring outside. How did it rain so quickly? I shrugged it off. The smell of fresh rain entered and I was tempted to go outside. I pulled the blanket off me and stood up. I slowly walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. It was cold. I wanted to go inside but maybe the rain can refresh my body. It was raining hard. It felt like a thousand knives crashing at you at an alarming speed. At times I wish I were in water. It's so flowing and carefree. It could endure anything placed in it. It was night. Maybe I could go outside.

I changed into a new pair of clothes so I won't wet the floor for people to notice I was out there. I silently crept out and looked around so I wouldn't get caught or something. Someone else could be up this late at night. I sighed in relief, as no one was awake. I stepped into the gardens and sat by the pond. Water was pouring down heavily. I'm already soaked to the bone after being here for a few seconds. Water splashes big as the rain falls. I placed my finger in the pond. It's cold. I'm starting to feel kinda dizzy. Maybe I could just sleep here. I lied down on the wet grass. Finding a comfortable position is really hard. Puddles were forming in seconds and I might be sick tomorrow, not like I won't right now. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

I heard footsteps. Oh no, have I been found out? I carefully stood up and looked around. I saw no one. Must've been my imagination. I froze as arms encircled me from behind. Hot breath caressed my skin making me shiver.

"Isn't it unhealthy for you to be out here in the rain with no protection?"

What's he doing here? How'd he get-

I felt my consciousness slipping. I slacked as my whole body turned numb from the cold. The next thing I knew, I was being carried. I tried to make up images around me but I couldn't as I fell right into a dark abyss.

----------------------------------------

Rune woke up groggily. He was tired and cold. He tried to sit up but couldn't because he felt too weak to do so. So he just turned to his side and looked around. He never remembered going to his room. He remembered that he was outside and someone came…someone came. He sat up the best he could and looked around frantically. He gasped as his eyes focused on the figure standing in front of him. He backed up until he was against the headboard. He was about to yell out for someone but the figure placed a hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Ssh, we don't want to alert any officers."

Rune panicked and whimpered as the demon lord began touching all over him. His cries didn't go unheard of when Water flew from his sleep and bit the demon lord on the hand. Nadil cursed softly and grabbed the little dragon before he could get too far. Water squeaked as loud as its little body could. Rune was even more scared because if someone came in here then it would be disastrous and if it was Rath things would get even worse because then he would assume things and… He didn't want to think anything else if the dragon lord came in. Nadil growled softly and tossed Water to Rune.

"Shut him up. Someone might be here soon."

Rune did his best to quiet Water down and did. He stood up and placed Water in the closet. He muttered a soft 'sorry' and left the dragon there. He then walked back and slipped into the covers. He thought he could be rid of his problems for one night and yet the main cause of his problems followed him here. And he couldn't do anything about it. Now he wished he drowned himself earlier before Nadil arrived. No, drowning wouldn't have worked anyways. Nadil placed his lips over his. This time they weren't harsh or bruising but soft and gentle. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he thought of Rath. He pushed him away and turned his head to the side with his eyes closed. A hand grasped his wrists and he felt the demon lord lean closer.

"If I had known you'd be this broken by him… Tell me something. If he loves you so much then why isn't he here? Did you drive him away or did he come to his senses and actually wanted to stay away from you?" Nadil asked. Rune shook his head.

"You're wrong. He thought I just needed to be alone," Rune answered though doubting the words coming from his mouth.

"Is that doubt I hear? You don't really believe what you're saying. Besides how could another demon love you when you have another demon's scent on you? Did you ever stop and think that he was just saving you from me? When he found out all he had to do was say something to bring you back." Rune shook his head.

"You're lying."

"Don't try to deny it. What you feel is the truth. The look in your eyes says it all. You know I'm right. All he has to do is spell it out for you. But you don't have to worry about it. Tomorrow I'll come pick you up." He whispered the last sentence so Water wouldn't hear it since being trapped in the closet would only hear so much. He gave Rune one last kiss before disappearing.

Water finally broke out. He didn't want to grow to his full size since it would attract attention. But when he came out Nadil was already gone. He heard Rune sobbing and whispering something quietly. He flew close and lied down beside Rune. He was able to hear the whispered words.

_"I hate them…I hate them both." _

Tbc------------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: I finally have this finished. I've liked had ideas for it but I never got a chance to type them down and here it is a few days later I think. I wonder how long since I've updated this. Anyways I want to thank you reviewers!

Like it? Review!


	8. Part VIII

Dragoon

Thanks to all of you reviewers:

Darkness Falls, Neko-Yuki, iceheart3000, minea, DarkSapphireDragon, yamatoforever, Dragon of Dreams, and Nightshadow131

And I'm really sorry for taking too long!

Part 8

_"I hate them, I hate them both."_

Water frowned at the words being uttered from his knight's mouth. The dragon knew that one of them had to be Nadil. But the other he couldn't think. He then remembered Rath came in earlier so the other could be Rath. But that was just a guess.

Rune fell asleep soon after crying himself to sleep. Water sighed softly and lied back down next to his master. The dragon fell asleep with his mind unease with worry for Rune.

----------------------------------------

Rath was still up after leaving Rune's room. He mentally cursed himself because he left Rune alone. Maybe he should just check up on the elf since he didn't want anything to happen to Rune at all. The reason he pushed Rune away was because he was thinking something else was going on. Maybe Rune didn't like him and just said it to satisfy him. But then Rune was always honest except when there's something wrong.

His mind was going around in circles right now. He was confused. Nothing he knew was going to calm him down. So he decided to check on Rune even if Rune might be mad and ignore him for his earlier actions. He walked towards Rune's room and knocked softly.

No answer.

He knocked again, still no answer. He turned the knob slowly to find the door unlocked. That was strange. He was sure that Rune would actually lock the door. He didn't think more of it and went in, shutting the door silently behind him. Then Rath walked over to Rune's bed. He saw the elf asleep but dried tears marked his face signaling that he'd been crying. He wished that Rune would be better.

Rath had to tell the dragon lord. But Rune begged him not to tell. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He sighed and then walked out. He wished there was something he could do. But his only option was sort of out of the question because it was a promise.

----------------------------------------

Rune sat up right after the door closed. He was awake the whole time. When Rath knocked he hoped that he would leave when he didn't answer. But that didn't happen and Rath went in maybe just to check and see if Nadil had any effect on him. But it was already too late because he's already been affected.

He sat up with his legs bent in front of him parallel to his chest. He buried his face in his hands because tears threatened to spill again. He didn't want to wake up Water. Though he wondered how was he going to make his dragon keep its mouth shut. Dammit everything was so complicated.

Rune swung his hand harshly knocking the lamp down on the floor. It lied in broken pieces. This startled Water out of sleep. He looked up at his master and wondered what the noise was. Rune wasn't aware that Water was awake actually he wasn't aware of anything at the moment. There was only one thing on his mind.

He stood up and looked around him. If one were to look closer his eyes didn't have any light in them. He picked up an object and threw it across the room, shattering as it made contact with the wall. Water chirped in warning but Rune wasn't listening. He didn't care and just began throwing things to the ground and walls. He didn't care if anyone heard it. Maybe he might trip and end up dead with a broken shard stabbed right through his heart that was non-existent. It used to beat for life but now it only beats every second towards death.

The only things what were left standing were the bed and drapes with a few places of being torn at and the mirror. The mirror…

Rune walked over and stared at his reflection. He looked like a mess, like he hadn't slept in days. Bags were under his eyes even when he just slept dreamlessly last night. He brought his hand up and traced it softly down the mirror of his reflection. Out of anger and hate he slammed both his arms on the mirror shattering the glass that cut through his skin. He began crying. He slid to the floor on his knees and just sobbed. He saw red liquid leaking down to the floor to notice that his arms were bleeding.

He suddenly began to feel tired and everything swirled in front of him. He panted for breath then soon collapsed unconscious on the floor as he fell right into the darkness he so craved.

Water quickly rushed to his side and chirped to see if Rune was even conscious. Rune didn't respond. Now the dragon was really worried. He hoped that Rune was still alive because he's been feeling it somehow what his master's condition was. Suddenly the door busted open and Lykouleon along with others were standing there. They just heard the noise and thought of it as someone being clumsy so didn't respond to it the first time but when it became continuous and stopped that was what sent them running.

"What happened here?" Alfeegi asked everyone's question after surveying the mess.

The drapes were torn, shattered pieces of lamps and such were spread along the floor, and the mattress was also ripped. The room looked like a tornado hit. Water chirped to get their attention. They all rushed over as they saw Rune lying on the floor bleeding. Lykouleon picked him up carefully.

"C'mon we have to take him to the infirmary," he said leaving with the others.

Rath stayed behind he noticed. He gave Rune to Tetheus and walked back inside. Something sure was up. He watched Rath since Rath didn't seem to notice him. Rath surveyed the damage and mentally cursed. He knocked the remaining object to the ground.

"You know those things cost," Lykouleon said startling Rath out of his demeanor. Rath didn't bother to turn around he was sure that the dragon lord knew something was already going on and would do his best to force it out of Rath.

"Do you know anything that would explain this?" he asked. Rath didn't answer.

That usually meant a yes.

----------------------------------

Rune lied almost motionless on the clinic bed. His breaths were coming in short gasps even in his sleeping state. His skin is paler than normal because of the blood loss. There was nothing anyone else could do except wait for the elf to wake up. Rath went to check up on Rune since no one was around.

It was hard but he was able to dodge around the truth to Lykouleon. He kept a promise and he intended to keep it so maybe Rune wouldn't hate him anymore. Though he wondered what happened. What happened to make Rune act that way? Maybe he should ask Water since the dragon was the only one in the room.

----------------------------------

Rune slowly woke up. He wanted to sleep more but his mind was telling him otherwise and his body was complying. He tiredly looked around but everything was blurry.

"Well I see you're feeling better," a cold voice said. Rune made a move to sit up quickly but was held down. A hand rested behind his neck making him arch his head a little. He knew it was useless to try and do anything since he was the one bedridden. He wondered where was everyone else and why wasn't he in his room? He felt an itch on his arm. Now he remembered. It was from the glass he 'accidentally' cut himself with. (A/N: Sorry for interrupting but I just gotta ask. Don't you people hate it when you have a cut like that and it itches like a bitch? Just had to ask. Okay I'm finished back to the story.)

He felt a warm breath blew across his neck while the cold hand stayed where it was. It was hard for him to object since the cold hand and warm breath was welcome because he was suffering a fever and it was cold in the room. Of course then he remembered who this was and attempted, although a bit slowly, to push away the demon. But failed miserably. He was too anemic to do anything. So forgetting who had the upper hand he turned to his side facing in Nadil's direction, surprising him a bit.

"Go away," Rune said surprising the demon even more. His eyes were closed as if completely rejecting the world.

"Why should I?" Nadil asked making Rune snap out of his semi-conscious state. Blue eyes burned with hate and fury glared into his own red purple ones.

"Because I said so," Rune bravely stated and faced the other way hoping the demon would actually listen. Demons listen? He softly scoffed at the thought. Just as he thought, he was being picked up. He gasped in surprise and struggled all that he was worth. Unsurprisingly he wasn't let go. He didn't know what he was doing. Maybe it was the fever that's making him not think straight. He wasn't supposed to do anything. He was just supposed to let it all happen and hope that something good can come out of it. No, he was being delusional. Reaching for the sheets he tugged harshly waking up Water from his seemingly good sleep.

Water finally came to his senses and began to chirp loudly in warning. He passed them ready to fly out the window to warn someone. Before Water could get anywhere it was choking by its neck as, Nadil held it tightly. Rune was surprised but soon came to his senses and tried to break Nadil's grip from his dragon. It was all pointless but it was worth a try since Rune didn't want anyone to come in here. Nadil dropped the unconscious water dragon. Rune ceased his actions as he figured Water was safe.

And it was just that time that Rath decided to come in.

TBC--------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm very sorry that I took very long. I think everyone probably lost interest in this already. And I just apologize if the next one comes late too. Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Alternate Ending 1

Dragoon

Response to reviewers:

minea: Thanks!

Darkness Falls: Thanks!

iceheart3000: Sorry I took so long the last time. Hope this wasn't too long!

DarkSapphireDragon: Idon't know if it's long enough but I tried!

Nyxe: Thanks!

NightShadow131: Don't worry. There'll be two ends to this so that could happen.

Dragon of Dreams: Thanks!

RoninsOath: It'll end happily! Don't worry!

chris: Thanks!

1st Ending

His eyes landed on the unwanted demon. The unwanted demon just smirked and began to nuzzle the blonds' neck. His eyes caught the jealous flicker in them. Rune shut his eyes tightly trying to avoid everything, basically reality at the moment. He just wanted this to end.

"Is there something the matter Illuser?" Nadil spoke while teasingly making the other jealous. Rath never answered.

Rune shuddered at the tension in the room. He felt like a piece of property being fought over. He hated that feeling. He was let down and he crawled back in the bed hoping that when he actually wakes up the next time that this was just some horrible nightmare that lasted for months on end. Soon the clang of swords lulled him to sleep.

------------------------

Rune woke up to someplace else. Last time he checked he was in the infirmary. He wanted to sit up but he felt too weak to do so. And he hated that feeling. He was thinking of just going to sleep because he felt that he might not like where he was. But then he told himself that he'd slept enough.

To him though, sleeping seems to be the only way to escape reality, his fractured reality. It was killing him by the second. But it didn't matter to him. His life is unimportant to him. In his state of mind he could care less what happens. There was nothing he could do. He can't very well wander off into the regions of the castle. He just hoped that he wasn't in demon world.

He tensed as he heard the doors open.

------------------------

Rath was in the infirmary. He wasn't that badly injured but Rune wasn't well enough to heal any little wounds. He was lucky Nadil gave up when he did. Otherwise he probably wouldn't be here with this minimal of injuries. The others came when the commotion started. That was when Nadil backed off. Rune was just sleeping and lied there as if nothing happened. They decided to move Rune to a room instead.

Rath's room to be precise as per order request. They had no other options since Rath volunteered readily. Though everyone was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. They hated being in the dark even if it isn't any of their business. Rath wouldn't tell them anything. They would ask Rune but he might give them the silent treatment. So all they could do is wait until they want to spill it out.

Rath was able to escape the infirmary seeing as how he felt much better. He walked quietly into his room hoping to not disturb the sleeping figure on the bed. That is if he was sleeping. He walked towards the bed and stood by the side. He smiled slightly as he noticed that Rune is awake. He kneeled down on the floor and looked at him.

"Hey, Rune, you okay?" he asked in a quite tone.

Rune nodded and then looked at Rath's bandaged arm. It was probably from Nadil instead of his own stupidity. He placed his hand over it and sent his healing power to it, healing it instantly. It was minor so it was enough for him to not pass out. Rune then looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In my room. Since I volunteered to." Rath answered hoping that Rune wouldn't be mad at him.

Rune just nodded and he sighed in relief. Rune tried to sit up but he fell back down as a wave of dizziness hit him. He didn't bother to get up again. Scooting over he made room for Rath who slipped beside him. Rune snuggled up against him as Rath placed an arm around him. It felt kind of chilly in the room, to Rune that is.

They stayed silent for a while. The silence was appreciated. Rune felt hands threading through his hair. He sighed softly at the comfort of that gesture. He soon fell back to sleep to the lull of Rath's heartbeats.

------------------------

Rath was the first to wake up. These past few months his mind has been in a spiral. He sat up and looked at Rune's sleeping form. He actually looked peaceful just sleeping there. He smiled slightly before sighing. He could very well tell that Rune is mentally unstable and it would take some time to help him get better. But he knew that the memories he couldn't very well take away. They would always come back.

The relief was temporary but the pain lasts forever. At least until the end.

Rath sighed, seeing it pointless to stay up when it's still night. He was about to go to sleep until he heard Rune shift on the bed. He opened his blue eyes and looked at Rath's red ones. Rune sat up and laid his head on his shoulder. Rath brushed several strands of hair behind Rune's ear. They stayed silent in that position for a while.

"Rath?" Rune said.

"Hmm…"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. What brought this up?"

Rune shook his head and brought Rath down for a kiss.

"Make love to me," Rune whispered as he pulled away and his eyes bore into his. Rath looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he hovered over Rune.

"Yes Rath, I'm sure."

(A/N: Unfortunately for you ppl I can't post the unedited parthere but here's the link to it just backspace the spaces and add the underscore between view and ch!

http: www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ view ch. php/ 71843/ 283225/

Hope you ppl enjoy! If you want to read it!)

They stayed awake for a while. Both were lost in the midst of their own thoughts. Rune lied down on his side with an arm around Rath's waist while his head rested on the shoulder. Rath had an arm around him also. Each of them basked in each other's warmth that was being offered. The room felt a little chilly.

"Rath?"

"Yes Rune?"

"Would you help me?"

"Help you what?" Rath was rather a bit afraid of the response.

"I…I want to get better. I…I don't want to think of this anymore." Rune whispered out. His eyes shut a bit tightly. His possessive arm tightened a little around Rath's waist though it never phased the demon. Rath turned to his side, facing Rune wrapping an arm around him brining them closer. He placed a kiss on Rune's forehead.

"Don't worry Rune, I'll make sure you get better." Rune snuggled closer to the warmth.

"Rath?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

-Owari-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well there's the romancy, sappy, somewhat sad first ending. I could've made it a bit more depressing but reading happy endings so much ruins it! No offense sometimes I like happy endings even if I despise them. Just one more to go before this is finished! Anyways thanks for your visits!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Alternate Ending 2

Dragoon

Thanks to: minea and Darkness Falls for reviewing. Sorry I couldn't post this fast enough!

Alternate Ending 2

It was time when Rath decided to grace the room with his presence. Rune felt the sudden tension and really wished that he were back in dreamland. At least it was only a fantasy that didn't involve anyone present, save himself. He could've just stayed asleep and pretended that he was dead or something. But then again the demon lord wouldn't believe that. He was let down. He scooped water up in his arms and crawled quickly towards the wall farthest from the two demons.

He had to get out here. He had to run, somewhere, anywhere, just away. His eyes darted around for any chance of escaping the clinic. All he had to do was do it without being spotted. He crawled slowly behind the bed seeing he could fit. Water was cradled in his arms. His eyes darted around looking for a way out to the door. There was a way but he'd be spotted. Well he didn't care. Rath would let him go and Nadil would be too busy with Rath to even reach him.

Finding the opportunity he dashed straight for the door. He heard the fighting stop as he attempted to open it. The door was jammed. His hand hit the door in frustration. He couldn't get out. He looked around. He should've just climbed out the window. He went towards the east wall and hid in between objects. He couldn't get out anyways with Nadil standing close to the window and even if Rath bought him some time it wouldn't be enough. But it would be worth a try.

He was about to go but his guilty conscious got the best of him as an injured Rath was tossed towards the north wall. His mind debated on leaving or tending to the fire knight's injuries. He picked the latter.

Running towards the injured Rath, Rune kneeled next to him. He began to heal his wounds, which were not that severe but it was the best he could do for now. He never took notice of the other occupant who was walking closer. Water chirped in warning but it was a little late. Before Rune could turn around he was seized around the waist and lifted up off the ground. Water tried to pry off his knight but failed again miserably and was knocked unconscious immediately.

Rune struggled fruitlessly. The demon lord quickly subdued him. He attempted to scream but a hand covered his mouth making them muffled. He bit on the hand earning a hiss from Nadil. Rune was knocked unconscious. His body slumped over as he was carried like a barrel of rice.

Nadil disappeared with his prize leaving the unconscious fire knight.

* * *

Rune unsteadily woke up, not noticing, he pulled the unfamiliar blankets around himself to keep warm. He never noticed that he shivered from the malice surrounding him trying to probe his fears and weakness. It was awhile before he was out of the brink between sleep and consciousness. His eyes scanned around the dark unfamiliar room where he was. Memories of the day before were a bit hazy. Plus he didn't even remember sleeping but it was welcome considering it was the best he's had in a while.

That struck a chord.

He instantly sat up but held his head because of the sudden dizziness that struck him. He groaned softly in pain. His head felt like it was going to split in half. He blinked a few times before he felt a little bit better. Rune looked around clearly noting that this room was familiar and he dreaded so much to not want to come back or even enter its premises.

But there was nothing he could do about it now. It would be fruitless since he'd just be back here again. Might as well save Nadil the trouble. He placed his face in his hands, his eyes beginning to water as tears were already forming around the corners of his eyes ready to trickle out.

He wished he wasn't so weak. He could've gotten out of there and ran back to the capital. He didn't care how long it took. He sniffled. His legs bent as his arms wrapped around them to balance himself and his head rested on his knees. He had to stop this. He had to get out. He wasn't weak. He had magic though not physical strength but it would do. He just didn't want to be back here. He began crying again thinking of all those times he'd spent as a captive here in the demon castle. It wasn't a pleasant experience. He wondered, what if he never did become a dragon knight, or sealed Varawoo within himself, or… Too many 'what if's'. (A/N: New Story Idea!)

Rune gasped as he felt a soft caress on his skin. He knew who it was but he didn't want to look. But there was something different about this. It seemed…loving…in a sadistic kind of way. The malice in the atmosphere made it seem that way. It was hiding its true meaning to the world. He untangled himself and did his best to advert his gaze from the demon lord. His form completely submissive though not that relaxed. He just couldn't fight his way out of this.

As expected the other crawled atop of him. The warm breath caressed his skin sending shivers throughout his body. The other's heat was welcome in the cold room with the cold rainy breeze flowing in from the open window.

"You remember the deal." Nadil spoke softly in his ear. Rune nodded solemnly. His body stilled the best he could without responding to the discrete touches on his pale skin. "Good," he finished.

Rune bit his lip as he was bit on the neck. A trickle of blood leaked out. He could've sworn that demons had a fetish for necks, had he not had to pay attention to he incase something would happen. He was loosing again. So he just gave in. It was always the same. And it would remain that way until Nadil was tired of him or he died, which he was hoping for the latter. The thought of being alone was too much to bear than being hurt in the most horrible way.

Being raped, hurt, or sad because of a loved one, doesn't compare to the fact of being alone with no company. You'd feel nothing. You'd only be an observer and commenter but can never do anything. That was how it always was. If you even tried something you'd just be shot down by the lack of response you get. That was always his ending. He was sure they would come for him; he knew Rath would come for him. It gave him little hope on the situation. He stayed still not responding to the oncoming advances. He hoped he was just dreaming and he would wake up in the clinic with someone watching him so he wouldn't do something to condemn himself.

"Tell me elf, do you think they'd come for you?" Nadil spoke through his ministrations. Rune didn't respond to that. He didn't have the courage to. It was hard to believe since the first time he'd been missing they didn't come and look for him not that they'd notice. They probably figured that he was just taking a small detour to rest or something.

Or Something.

Were they going to continue? Would he just be left there? They sure did a good job of showing it.

Yes, what a good job they did.

They knew he was defenseless yet they left him alone. A lonely soul would soon start to disappear. He was losing himself into his own darkness. Day by day he felt himself fading. He knew that he would just disappear without knowing it. How long it wouldn't matter. Life seemed endless until it actually happened knowing how much time has past.

Maybe he could try to run off and start a new life or something. He'd be useless like this.

Mustering whatever strength he had left, he resisted. He fought back trying to get the demon's touch off of him. It was fruitless, futile but he had to try. He wanted to be free knowing that he was just free. His limbs kept flailing a failure attempt to be released.

Soon enough he was pinned down, halting in his actions. He struggled for a bit more before finally lying still. Red eyes looked at him amusingly wicked.

It was coming. The taunts of humiliation, the talk of discouragement. But he couldn't help but think they were true. Reality seemed to be proving it to him now, the pain and torture he was going to suffer. All he could do was lie down and endure it.

Warm breath breezed past his neck, cold hands touching all over his skin, the sayings of dissuasion, they were there tempting his last rays of hope to dissolve and fall back into the so-called abyss of his mind. He was losing touch with himself. Yet he couldn't do anything about it, like he enjoyed it.

"They're not coming for you. He's not coming for you. He never will."

Those words seemed to kill it, the last spark or hope. They would come after him wouldn't they? Wouldn't they? No…

No they won't…

Not this time.

Owari-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Hiya peoples! The ones who have decided to read all the way, I'm very sorry for the crappy endings. I didn't like them one bit. Well I basically don't like anything I write. But I try. I guess this is it for the story. I couldn't do the four endings since I didn't have any ideas after I thought of something else. Well tell me what you think.

Review! Constructive criticism is accepted. NO FLAMES!


End file.
